Kiss You (One Direction Love Story)
by iknewyouweretrouble
Summary: Megan Hobson and Lauren Horan are to ordinary girls, but there is one thing special about them, Lauren is Niall Horans Sister and they both get introduced to One Direction. After a movie night with the boys, Lauren and Megan's lives change for the better...
1. Chapter 1

About Megan.

Full name: Megan Victoria Hobson.

Date of birth:20/05/93.

who i live with: Lauren Horan.

My best friend:Lauren Horan.

Favourite band: One Direction.

Favourite Colour:Purple and Green.

Age: 19 years young.

I love One Direction and Chocalate

I Hate Spiders and Spoons (NOT COPYING LIAM THEY JUST FREAK ME OUT)

Extra info: Hey i'm Megan. I have Blonde hair and light blue eyes. I love my bff Lauren. We are inseperable. I also LOVE one direction. that's all for now. Buh Bye. oops i forgot. I have a MASSIVE crush on LIAM PAYNE!


	2. About lauren

About Lauren.

Full Name: Lauren Violet Horan

Date Of birth: 01/01/93.

I live with Megan.

My bff is Megan.

I am 19 years young!

I Love One direction and my brother and megan!

I hate Flowers and chocolate!

My fave colours are black,green and purple.

Extra info: Heyya, I'm Lauren. I have reddy brown hair and green eyes.I love my bff megan, even if we had an argument, i wouldnt hate she kissed my future boyfriend, then i would be mad but i wouldnt actually hate her. I love my brother Niall, he is the best. Don't tell him but i have A MASSIVE crush on his bandmate HARRY STYLES. well thats it for now buh bye.


	3. Chapter 3

1:Phone Call.  
Normal POV.

Lauren Horan and her best friend Megan Hobson were sat in the living room in their house. They were acting so hyper, it was unreal. "Oh My God Lauren, you don't know how much I adore you! I can't believe Niall is your brother! But the fact that you don't know the rest of One Direction is Unbelievable!" Megan told Lauren, rather loudly. Lauren laughed so hard at her. "I know, but Megan, you can't blame me for not knowing the rest of them. I mean they have been on tour for half a year!" Lauren answered her, while she was still fangirling over how cute Liam was. Megan was in love with Liam Payne, everyone knew it. "Don't judge me for fangirling over Liam, YOU LOVE HARRY STYLES!" She said, screaming the last bit at the top of her lungs."Shut up Megan!" Lauren laughs/says. Lauren swung for Megan with a pillow,but she ducked. Suddenly, Lauren heard the phone ring "Megan zip it" She told her, before answering the phone.  
"Hello?" Lauren said down the phone.  
"Hey Lauren, is That you?" The person on the other end asked Lauren, wait she recognized that accent.  
"Niall!?" Lauren Shouted down the phone. "Meg, Niall's on the phone" she whispered to Megan.  
"Yeah, it's me Darling, don't kill my ear" He laughed down the phone.  
"Oh My God I Miss you so much, how's the band?" Lauren asked him.  
"They're great, they can't wait to meet you and Megan tomorrow" He replied to Lauren.  
"NIALL, LAUREN LOVES HARRY" Megan Shouted down the phone.  
Lauren slapped her with a pillow.  
"What did Megan just shout?" Niall asked Lauren, confused.  
"Oh, nothing" Lauren replied quickly.  
Then she saw Megan sit on the couch, where there was a spoon. Megan screamed "AAAAHHH SPOOOOONNN"  
"Did Megan sit next to a spoon again?" Niall Asked Lauren  
"Yep, wish you were here" Lauren Told Niall.  
"Me Too, I'll be back soon" Niall told me. "I've gotta go Loz, say bye to megan for me, bye"  
"Bye Nialler" Lauren said.  
"Megan! Nialler says bye!" Lauren Shouted to Megan. "K" Meg Shouted back. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2:Love at first sight.  
Normal POV

Lauren walked over to the door, wondering who it could be. Megan was sitting on the sofa, probably thinking about Liam again.  
Lauren opened the door to see her big brother standing in front of opened her mouth wide, then grinned. "Surprise!" Niall shouted at Lauren and Megan. He came in and Lauren and Megan tackled him with hugs. "Niall I thought you were in Washington!" Lauren Said to him, whilst Niall was recovering from being tackled." Well, i'm not, oh yeah ladies, let me introduce you to Zayn" Niall told me and Megan. Me and Meg gasped. Zayn Malik entered the room, "Vas happenin' ladies?" He said to us. Zayn kissed both our hands then stood aside."Louis" Niall pointed to the doorway, where Mr Louis Tomlinson entered. "Good Afternoon" He greeted us, he also kissed our hands then stood beside Zayn."Harry" Niall said, introducing Harry, while Lauren blushed beetroot red. Harry Styles walked into the living room and hugged Megan, then he moved over to Lauren and kissed her hand "Hey" He said to was frozen, she couldn't't speak so she just waved. "And finally, Liam" Niall finished, pointing his head in the direction of the doorway, where Mr Liam Payne had just entered. Megan was absolutely was just frozen to the spot where she was standing. Megan was gazing at Liam like there was no tomorrow. Liam walked over to Megan and waved his hand in her face to stop her snapped out of her gaze and said "What?!". Liam just hugged Megan and kissed her cheek, then went over to Lauren and hugged her. "Well now that we all know each other, me and the boys will get unpacked, then we'll meet you girls down here and then we'll watch a movie?" Niall asked/said. They all nodded and Soon they were all off doing whatever.  
Lauren and Megan were in their room getting into their one pieces and talking about what had just occurred downstairs. "I cannot believe Liam Payne, hugged me and kissed me on the cheek!" Megan shout/whispered. "Well, Harry Edward Styles Kissed my hand!" Lauren Said. They both squealed as if they were little girls. "Better yet,we get to watch a movie with ALL of One Direction in about 5-10 minutes!" Megan squealed. The two girls were squealing so much that they did not hear Liam and Harry's voices getting closer. "Hey girls, are you nearly re-Woah!" Liam said, then he and Harry both said Woah! Megan saw them and squealed then turned around and blushed. "Megan, what are you doing?" asked Lauren, who hadn't't seen Liam and Harry yet. "Oh My God!" She squealed. Harry and Liam laughed. "We'll just wait for you downstairs" Harry told Megan and Lauren. "Great idea" Megan said, sticking her thumb in the air. Liam and Harry walked out of the room. "Wow, Niall's sister is beautiful and she had dimples!" Harry told Liam. "Did you see Megan though Hazza, god shes fit" Liam replied to Harry. They both walked downstairs thinking about the girls. "Oh my, that was so close to them seeing us fully naked!" Lauren said to Megan, while they were walking out of their room to go downstairs."I Know!" Megan replied. Soon though, the girls and One Direction were sat on the floor and the couches in the living room, deciding what film to watch. "Let's watch toy story!" Liam demanded and Megan Giggled. "No, i wanna watch love actually!" Harry protested, which Lauren laughed at. "No guys your going in the wrong direction, GREASE IS THE WORD!" Louis and Niall said together. Everyone laughed at was just sat on the couch playing on his Nintendo ds, until the others made there mind up. "I know, lets watch Shaun of the Dead!" Louis said in a creepy voice. Everyone agreed and soon they were snuggled up in blankets and watching the scary movie. Lauren and Megan didn't't know what they were about to get themselves into, but they certainley wouldn't regret it.


	5. Chapter 5

I Love you

It was about an hour into the movie, and it was a really scary scene. Niall,Louis and Zayn were trembling together on the couch. Liam was sat next to Megan and Harry was sat next to Lauren. The zombies in the movie were just about to jump out at them because they were watching it in 3D. The next thing they knew, Zombies were jumping out of the TV screen at them and Niall,Louis and Zayn were upstairs faster than you could say "Zombie attack" . Harry,Liam,Megan and Lauren could hear them screaming into their pillows. Megan was shaking in Liam's arms and Lauren was the same in Harry's. "Hey, Megan it's ok" Liam said,soothing Megan. Megan looked at him and as soon as their eyes met, they both moved in for a kiss. "Aw" Lauren and Harry said in sync, whilst watching Megan and Liam, then turning back to the TV. "I'm glad you think that's cute" Harry told Lauren. "Why?" Lauren asked, looking at him. Before Lauren knew it, Harry was kissing her. When he pulled away, Harry said "I Love You Lauren". "I love you too" Lauren replied.

The movie ran on for another half hour. Lauren was happily lying with Harry and Megan with Liam. Harry and Liam occasionally kissed their girls' heads. In the last 10 minutes of the film, Lauren fell asleep and soon after, Megan did the same.  
After the movie had finished, Liam and Harry realized that Niall and the others ran upstairs an hour ago, so it was their job to take the girls to bed. Harry and Liam knew the girls were 19 and everything but they wanted an excuse to stay with the girls a little longer. "Lauren, babe" Harry whispered. Then he looked at her and saw that she had fell asleep during the movie. "Liam, dude, Lauren's asleep, check Megan" Harry told Liam. Liam looked at Megan, then back at Harry. "Same Hazza" he said to him. "Come on, let's carry them up to bed" Harry told Liam. Liam nodded and soon they were carrying Lauren/Megan upstairs. Soon they were at the girls' bedroom door and it was already open. "Night baby" Liam said to Megan, kissing her on the head after putting her in bed. Harry said the same to Lauren then the boys walked into their bedroom and got into bed.

The next morning, Lauren and Megan got out of bed. "Morning Meg" Lauren greeted her. Megan just nodded, which was what she usually did in the morning. They could both here One Direction's new song _Rock Me _playing downstairs so they guessed that's where the boys would be. Lauren and Megan had no idea how this day would turn out. Now that they each had kissed one of Niall's band mates, it was going to be hard to not let him find out. And it was going to be hard to for Lauren and Harry and Liam and Megan to keep their hands off of each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Want You,but I Can't Have You.**

Megan and Lauren walked downstairs once they got dressed and saw the boys were dancing around to their new song called _Kiss You. _The girls just watched them from the stairs, laughing silently. Then the boys noticed they were there. "Nice dances boys!" Megan shouted to them. The girls walked in the living room. "So, what are you guys excited about?" Lauren asked the boys. "Well, we decided that we are going to go shopping and take you girls with us" Louis told the girls,while the rest on One Direction grinned their beautiful grins. They all laughed for no reason and then Niall, Louis, Zayn,Liam and Harry went in the kitchen, but Harry and Liam came back in. "Hey beautiful" Harry said from behind Lauren. "Hey, I missed you" she replied. Just then, Harry kissed her, as did Liam with Megan. Quickly, they pulled apart just as they heard Niall coming back in talking about Nandos. "What were you lot talking about?" Niall asked them, as he became suspicious. "We were talking about the movie we watched last night" Megan told him, clearing all suspicion from his mind. Niall nodded and Lauren went to sit down next to Megan and Liam with Harry.  
Soon, they were all out shopping, but they were being followed by fans. Even some of them were asking for Megan and Lauren's autographs. Probably because they performed at loads of 1D's concerts, but they didn't like to tell everyone. Soon all the fangirling calmed down and they were just shopping like normal people. They got everything for FREE. And if the girls didn't, Niall paid for them.  
Soon they were all sat on benches, just chilling out and talking. Just then, Harry and Liam stood up. "Where you going?" Louis and Zayn asked them. "Just going to get something for someone" Harry and Liam both replied. "Ooh, got a girl on the go have you?" Louis asked Harry and Liam. Lauren and Megan looked at each other and then looked back at Harry and Liam,but they were already half way up the street. "Something like that!" Liam shouted back to answer Louis' question.  
About a hour and a half later, they were all back at home and Lauren and Megan were in their room trying on the clothes they got. They were just putting them away when they heard a knock on the door and Harry and Liam entered. "Hey darling" Liam greeted Megan as did Harry to Lauren. "Hey" Megan replied as did Lauren. "Megan, can you come in my room for a minute?" Liam asked her. Megan nodded. They left and it was just Lauren and Harry in the room. Harry hugged Lauren from behind. "Close you eyes" Harry whispered in her ear. Lauren closed them and when she opened them again, Harry was stood in front of her, with a ring in his hand. "I bought this for you today" Harry told her, slipping the ring onto her finger. Lauren just tackled him with hugs and ended up on top of him. "I Love you" she told him. "I love you too" He replied and he really meant it. Lauren kissed him passionately and soon they were lying in bed together.  
Meanwhile in Liam's room, Megan kissed Liam to say thanks for the ring and Liam kissed back passionately. They pulled apart and Liam said "I know I can't date you, Megan, but I Love You so Much" . "I Love You Too" Megan replied. They snogged again and this time it was much more heated. Megan and Liam Don't know how it happened, but they didn't regret one bit of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5:Found Out

Megan and Liam were laying in bed without a care in the world. "Megan, I don't regret anything you know. I really love you" Liam told her. Megan smiled into Liam's chest and replied back to him "I Love you too" She said looking up at him. They kissed and then realized they better get out of bed, before the other lads wake up.  
Meanwhile, in Lauren's room, Harry and Lauren were cuddling in bed together. "You know, I enjoyed last night babe" Harry said to her. "Well, the feelings mutual kiddo" Lauren replied to Harry, with a massive smile on her face. "I love your smile and you" Harry told her. They then heard Liam and Megan getting up and realized they should get up too.  
Soon, after they all had showered. Liam, Megan, Lauren and Harry were downstairs in the kitchen drinking coffee. "But guys, what if Niall does find out" Megan and Lauren said in sync to Liam and Harry. "You two, he's not going too!" They replied, also in sync. "Wait, why does it matter if he finds out about me and Megan?" Liam asked Lauren. "Niall thinks of me as a little sister too" Megan answered instead of Lauren, but then Lauren continued for Megan. "And not to mention Louis has a massive crush on you Meg" Lauren said as she drank her coffee. Megan nodded. Liam kissed Megan at the same time as Harry kissed Lauren, but what they didn't know is Louis was walking down the stairs...  
Louis walked into the kitchen and he had to rub his eyes because he was unsure of what he saw. "Oh My God!" Louis shout/whispered. Liam, Megan, Harry and Lauren turned to look at him, in pure shock. Louis turned to run upstairs, but got caught by Liam and Harry. Before Louis knew it, he was pinned to the couch. "Don't tell anyone what you saw Lou!" Liam shout/whispered, because he definitely did NOT want to wake Niall up. "Why should I not tell Niall, I caught you snogging his sister Harry and not to mention you were snogging Lauren's best mate Liam, Now let me go now!" Louis shouted. "Be quiet Lou" Harry whispered to him. Lauren and Megan walked in the living room and shouted "Stop it!" and everyone turned quiet. "Lou, just please don't tell Niall, please" Megan begged Louis. Since Louis had a crush on her, he had no other option than to obey her. Louis nodded, which obviously meant he would keep quiet about the whole thing. Then Niall walked down the stairs. "Why are just you five up, i thought Zayn would be up by now" Niall looked at them suspiciously. "Well me and Meg heard a noise and we woke Liam and Haz, Then when we came down to see what it was, we woke Louis up by mistake" Lauren told her brother. Niall nodded but there was something dodgy going on and he was going to find out what.


	8. Chapter 8

The Plan

Later that day, Niall, Zayn, Louis, Liam and Harry were sat in the living room. "I think I might go out later" Niall announced before continuing. "Any of you wanna join me?". Louis and Zayn put their hands up. "What about you two, you've been very quiet" Zayn said, looking at Harry and Liam. "Um, we're just going to stay here and chill" Liam responded to Zayn, trying not to look at Niall. Niall had probably told Zayn all about what happened this morning. "Well, I thought you two were ALWAYS up for shopping" Niall told Liam and Harry, obviously trying to get them to fess up about what really happened that morning. "Yes, well we don't feel like it so we're just stay here and chill if that's okay with you 3" Harry replied, looking at Niall, Zayn, Louis and then Niall again. Harry and Liam knew what Niall was doing, but it wasn't going to work.  
Meanwhile, Lauren and Megan were in the kitchen making coffee for the boys. They could hear everything that they were saying. "What if Louis does tell Niall or Niall finds out on his own?" Lauren Asked Megan, who was drinking coffee. "I don't know Loz" Megan replied. The coffee was done, so the girls carried it into the room, where the boys were sitting. Lauren handed Harry his and Megan handed Liam his. Then the girls handed the rest of the coffee out. The girls could feel the tension in the room "What are you guys debating about this time?" Lauren asked them. "Nothing" Niall replied to her, not wanting to ask his sister if she was dating one of his band mates as he suspected. "So, Lauren, Megan have you had a boyfriend lately?" Niall asked them. Lauren and Megan froze, as did Liam and Harry. Thankfully, Lauren and Megan shook their heads and that was the end of that discussion.  
That evening, Niall, Louis and Zayn went out to go shopping, because some shops were really quiet around 6ish. "That was so close" Lauren sighed. They went back to the living room and snuggled up to Liam and Harry. "Wanna watch a movie guys?" Harry suggested. Lauren,Megan and Liam nodded and soon Lauren was curled up with Harry and Megan was curled up with Liam watching Love Actually.  
Half way through the movie, it was getting sad and the four of them were eating popcorn. Nothing in the world mattered to them in that moment.  
In the last ten minutes of the movie, the four of them didn't hear Niall come through the door. "What The Hell!" He yelled at them, whilst Louis and Zayn were just stood in the living room doorway with their mouths wide open..  
"Crap" Megan murmered loud enough for Liam to hear. Lauren,Megan,Harry and Liam looked at each other,worriedly. "Niall, we can explain, I swear" Lauren got up and told her brother. She was heartbroken that he had to find out like this. "I expected better from you Lauren!" Niall replied to his little sister, before continuing. "I think you better explain, all of you!" Niall yelled to the four of them and soon, they were all sitting with each other in the living room explaining to Niall what had gone off between them...


End file.
